Talk:Kenny-125
Question, what does the "W" in his tag stand for? 13:50, March 15, 2018 (EST) Not Canon Friendly , had it's initial program begin in 2321, which began not long after he began service. However, the mainstream projects began in the 2500s, with the relaunch of ORION/SPARTAN-I in 2491, SPARTAN-II in 2517, SPARTAN-III in 2530 and SPARTAN-IV in 2553. The ages of recruitment are 18-30 for ORION, 5-6 for SPARTAN-II, 4-6 for SPARTAN-III and 18+ for SPARTAN-IV - both ORION and SPARTAN-IV needed the candidate to prove they were Spartan material by participating in a number of missions before they were offered to join. So pick one and conform to it. #His age. At the original project for ORION he'd be at least 61 years old; military regulations means that he'd have to retire within the next few years. If you want him to join the SPARTAN-III program, I'd recommend changing his date-of-birth to 2524-2526 for Alpha Company, 2531-2533 for Beta Company, and 2538-2540 for Gamma Company. #Next off, his name - there's no 'W' tag in the SPARTAN-III program. ##Same with K-T56. #For a better picture, it's too small to see what exactly you've got to most other users - I'd get it changed if possible. #Even SPARTAN-IIIs routinely reach the height of Six foot Five inches and over, so a height of five foot one is nearly impossible. #SPARTAN-IIIs conscripted their recruits from orphans who lost their friends, family and home when the Covenant glassed their homeworld. They didn't just recruit any kid who wanted to join because it was a highly illegal military project that broke a number of laws, no matter how outwardly loyal they were - and especially not the kid from a known military family. #He couldn't be born on Earth for the reasons stated above. #See issue two why SPARTANs can't join at sixteen. #The date - his first mission would not occur in 2612 because he would've graduated almost fifty years earlier. #Zealots are very valuable targets - I'd doubt that'd be his first kill. I'd guess it'd be more likely to be a grunt or similar-species that are used by canon fodder by the Covenant. #His armour - SPARTAN-IIIs were trained to work in SPI armour; even Cat-2s like SPARTAN-B312, who were recruited after training, still was originally trained to use SPI armour. In addition, most Cat-2s would've first been given Mark IV armour, with the exception in 2551 when they were give Mark VB and in October 2552 when they would've been given Mark VI (the one you've got pictured). #Spartans couldn't be a corporal unless they were attached to the UNSC Marine Corps branch, which is unlikely seeing how closely the Marines and Navy interact. It's also way too low rank for him to have. #He wouldn't be permitted to carry an Energy Sword or spiker on missions, but capturing them as contraband if he was assigned to the military is fine. |solution#=13 |solution=#Pick a generation of SPARTAN and stick to it. #Simply change his date-of-birth to conform to those ages - a date lower than 2473 for ORION, 2524-2526 for Alpha Company, 2535-2537 for Beta Company, and 2538-2540 for Gamma Company, and a date lower than 2535 but greater than 2500 for SPARTAN-IV. #Change his tag so it conforms with what's known in canon - Alpha Company's was S-A###, Beta's S-B### and Gamma's S-G###. As for the letter as his name, I'd change it to his actual name and make 'Kay-####' his nickname, like what Sniper did with Theodore-A399. I'm happen to rename the page for you if you want. ##Same solution as above. #I'd use Armor Watcher's Halo 3 generator or ask for a unique armour pic here. #Change his height so it falls above 6 ft 5in - preferrably less than 7 ft 2in out of armour though. #Have him become an orphan after his homeworld is glassed by the Covenant - it'd get him the vengeful motivation that the SPARTAN-III program targeted. #Change his homeworld to a glassed Outer Colony, either canonical or made-up. #See solution two. #Change his first mission to the year of graduation of his program. #If you really want his first kill to be a zealot, I'd recommend have his mission be to assassinate the zealot with a sniper rifle. Deploying a Spartan against such a high-valued target wouldn't be uncommon. #Change his armour to either SPI during training, then Mark IV if he's a Cat-2 of Alpha or Beta companies. If he's gamma, he'd get his armour upgraded to GEN2 specifications after 2553. #Change his rank to Petty Officer Second or First Class. #Remove the Spiker and Energy Sword from the infobox - for close quarters give him a knife instead. |comments=This article is pretty NCF as it is, but fortunately most of it is just replacing a few dates - the most extensive is reworking his pre-Spartan backstory to fit canon. I'd recommend you'd do some research on the Spartan programs on or Halo Nation. As a whole, I reckon you could easily fix most of these issues. Oh, and do not remove this message or the NCF tag on your article - only an Administrator can remove it. }} Something doesn't look right...? Yo Kenny, I recommend you read up on the , it appears you might need a refresher on what Spartans are like in Halo. If you need to discuss it, contact me or Sev on our talk page or join the Halo Fanon Discord, we'll be happy to help. Distant Tide (talk) 17:10, March 19, 2018 (UTC) What armor should he wear besides Mark 5? Also I apologize for my rare edits as i'm still busy with school and all that.--Kennytheninja117 (talk) 13:36, March 20, 2018 (UTC)Kennytheninja117 Naming conventions Hello, for a more interesting look. Instead of First Battle, Second Battle, ect. I would go with "Battle of Earth", "Fall of Reach" for just a few examples. Although this is my own neutral point of view. I would recommend it for an easier read and to establish what battles your character fought in. Alright so I've decided his first battle be on Longshore but I've referred to it as the Mombasa Shipyards. Hope it helps. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 13:34, March 20, 2018 (UTC)Kennytheninja117 'Your page needs more edits' Sorry Kenny but the page is still Non-canon friendly. Your dates are still wrong, establishing characters in the 2300s. Spartans were born in the 2500s, as Sev has already stated above. And the Human-Covenant War was from 2525-2552, not anytime else. Those need corrections. The Covenant didn't discover Earth till 2552 which means any battle between the UNSC and Covenant on Earth, especially in New Mombasa could not have occurred until 2552 and only in 2552. Also, things like protocol, in terms of Covenant Weapons. If it's against protocol, then he shouldn't be using them, even if he really wants to. And you need to stop saying "unknown planet" because it sounds like no one knows where said planets are. How could he be a Spartan if he's in an unknown world? I worry that your knowledge on Halo lore is not sufficient at the moment, I highly recommend that you go and check out Halopedia where you can read up on Halo lore so that you can better understand the universe you're writing in. And as I posted before especially the SPARTAN-II Program. And the article title doesn't make any sense. What does it mean? Standard practice is to name your Spartan something like "Kenny-025" or something like that, not S-B25. Please try to read up on more Halo and to look at the more important items lined out by Sev40 at the top of this page. If you need to talk, send me a message on my talk page or another site patroller or administrator. We're happy to help. But to avoid having to namespace your article, these edits must be made soon. We're also available on our Discord server if you need to speak to us ASAP. Distant Tide (talk) 13:45, March 20, 2018 (UTC) The War already ended in 2552. Events after can't happen because, in Halo 3, New Mombasa was glassed into oblivion with most of West Africa. And your character's first battle would be against Humans as early as the 2520s. And your Spartan can't be abducted at one year old. Read carefully, please! I'm emphasizing this because I really think this can work out but you need to slow down and consider some of the stuff you're doing because it's clear you are missing some key information. Distant Tide (talk) 13:58, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Spartan II Name Kenny. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this already but Spartans do not have additional letters in their designations. As an Spartan II, his name would be Kenny-125. There are no alternatives to this if he was one of the original Spartan IIs as a member of Class I. Because Robert-025 is alive and has an existing history and there were only around 150 Spartans max in Class I to begin with in terms of potential recruitment due to the way the numbers were handled. He has to be named Kenny-125. Ditch the S-B25, its not canonical. Distant Tide (talk) 16:06, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Changes still required before NCF can be removed Things that still need to be fixed. #Spartan-IIs entered service around 2525. Need to push that date back on 2556. I recommend you just remove his commission date because there isn't a specific date that Spartan-IIs entered service. They were just operational around 2525. #His size needs to be pushed up to above 6 ft 5 in. #His rank needs to be Petty Officer First Class or Second Class. #Timeline is super off. Riots of any kind of Reach is unlikely but possible. Tribute is another UNSC stronghold so its not a bad place to live. I just think crashing isn't a very useful plot point. He would go back to Reach to train as a Spartan-II so it really doesn't make sense that he would not learn about its glassing. He would have known because he's already in his late 30s. Ill let you figure out how you want to handle it but this part is pretty strange and broken based on timeline. #Old Mombasa is a very real city on Earth, Mombasa, Kenya. The Old Mombasa shoreline is a nice place to have a setting, however, it makes little sense that the death toll you list. Just a few dozen makes more sense. Mombasa is one of the largest metropolises in the Halo Universe, home to millions. It would make more sense that it was just a gang war with gangs working with Insurrectionists. The death toll would be much lighter than what you list, below 100. Also, Insurrectionists are Human rebels. #The Covenant War ended in March 3rd, 2553. Thr Covenant Empire fractured in November or December 2552, the UNSC stopped fighting the Covenant by 2553. You need to change the date the events happen involving the Prophet's Tears. Either make it a Covenant Remnant group or make it during the Covenant War. (2525-2552) -Distant Tide (talk)